U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,793,784; 4,793,793; 4,806,094; 4,839,118; and 4,892,770 disclose molding a layer of resilient foam with respect to an outer shell or shell and an insert of rigid material. While suitable for their intended purpose, such molding requires that holes or other apertures in the insert be sealed to prevent the escape of foam through the insert member. Furthermore, such methods require that holes be cut through the outer skin and foam layer after connection to the insert to form openings congruent with preformed openings in the insert. Such preformed openings, for example are provided for connection to various duct work and the like when an interior trim product is used in association with other components such as air conditioning systems, audio sound systems and the like. Such aperture sealing systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,968,465 and 5,234,639. Such aperture sealing systems require considerable handwork to mask the holes in the insert and to trim foam leakage from the insert if there is leakage.